With the ongoing development of network communication technology, there are increasing user demands for better network Quality-of-Service and service experience. Particularly, under the circumstance of a ubiquitous network, when there are numerous mobile terminal equipments around a user, it is required to effectively manage the mobile terminal equipments for improving efficiency of collaboration among the terminals and continuity of a ubiquitous service and providing the user with optimal experience of quality of service (QoS). However, an existing method for mobility management of group terminals fails to provide any effective solution for collaborative use of network resources among heterogeneous wireless networks when multiple service flows are transmitted in parallel in a ubiquitous network, and also fails to provide any effective measure for handling a situation such as service interruption due to single-point failure, a network coverage issue and the like in large-scale movement of a large number of nodes in a physical space and a heterogeneous-network space, thereby affecting service continuity and reducing user experience of QoS.
A preferred method for mobility management of group terminals with a single center is proposed in a patent document titled “Method, system and terminal for temporary group management based on terminal cooperation” (Chinese Patent Application No. 201010290185.6, Publication No. CN101951557A), where according to a cooperation request of a terminal, a management platform sets the terminal sending the cooperation request as a temporary manager of a group to manage a large number of nodes in the group, reducing dependence of group management on an external device and improving efficiency in executing a terminal cooperation service. However, with this method, when single-point failure occurs due to damage to the temporary manager of the group or a network coverage issue, and the like, the mobility management of group terminals will crash; meanwhile, in a scenario such as parallel transmission of multiple service flows in a ubiquitous network, due to limited capability per se, the temporary manager of the group cannot achieve efficient collaboration among the nodes in the group between multiple services and multiple access networks, and cannot meet a management requirement in parallel transmission of multiple service flows in the ubiquitous network, thereby reducing user experience of QoS.